


give in (regret me)

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico comes in her room past midnight with a proposal, what can Maki do but resign and accept her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	give in (regret me)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I am trash and I love emotionally-driven porn of my OTP.

It’s pitch black when Maki wakes up to thick blankets being draped over her head.

Her first instinct is to bolt upright, but her perpetrator is one step ahead of her and already has her straddled, warm, soft thighs flush against either side of her hips.

“What—”

Hands muffle her mouth.  “Shhhh.  It’s just me.”

Maki blearily rubs her eyes, but it does nothing to help her see ahead in the darkness.  Instead, she brings her hands forward, grasping the bare skin of the person’s hipbones, fingers brushing against waistband of lacy panties.  The figure on top of her lets out a familiar gasp.  Hands unclamp from her mouth, and Maki sucks in a breath before taking the opportunity to speak.  “Nico?”

“Who else?” comes the dry answer.  She should’ve been expecting that.  Only Nico would be so flagrant as to bother her like this in the middle of the night, with such clear intentions in her lack of clothing.

“What time is it?” Maki asks.

“Three,” Nico answers, leaning down until their faces are a mere centimeter apart, and suddenly there’s a palm trailing up her thigh.

Maki swallows.  “Nico, what are you—”  A hand slips underneath her underwear.  “— _oh_.”  She closes her eyes, hips rolling forward instinctively at the touch of fingers against her groin, and it’s so _unfair_ because Nico only ever wants her in the cover of dark, dead in the middle of the night, where no one else can see.

She’s about to voice her concerns when Nico wraps her hand around her cock—almost like she _knows_ Maki’s going to complain and that giving her a handjob is the best way to shut her up—and surely enough, the only sounds that escape Maki’s mouth are soft moans and zero objections.  Maki lets out a whine—half indignant that she’s losing the game they’re playing, half lost in bliss as Nico pumps her hand up and down her soft shaft, twisting and palming the head of her cock until Maki gets unbearably hard.

It doesn’t take long for the precum to collect at the tip.  “You were quick to come,” Nico teases, dragging her fingers over the slick wetness and slathering it over the rest of the shaft.

“I haven’t come yet, you asshole,” Maki argues, almost surprised that she’s coherent enough to spit back a response.  But then again, one-upping Nico (or in this case, at least saving face, considering the fact that she’s literally in the mercy of Nico’s hands) will always take priority over anything else.

“I know, I’m kidding,” Nico says, and Maki can tell she’s rolling her eyes even if too dark to tell for certain.  “You always make a really dumb face when you come anyway.”

Anger flares in Maki’s chest.  She’s about to say something rude like ‘shut the fuck up,’ but the words die in her throat when Nico swipes her tip again and brings her index finger to her mouth, sucking off her precum with an audible _pop_ of her lips at the end.

Nico moans appreciatively, leaning down to press her forehead against Maki’s, hand roaming back down to Maki’s crotch and squeezing it again.  She grins when Maki hisses sharply.  “Mmm, between the two of us, I think we’re both plenty wet enough not to need any lube when we fuck.”

“W-What?” Maki rasps out, and before she knows it, her panties are being pulled off her legs and thrown to the side and Nico’s pressing Maki’s member flat against her tummy.  When Nico sinks down again to grind herself against the base of her cock, that’s when Maki _feels_ it—the sopping wetness of Nico’s pussy, slipping and sliding as she rocks back and forth.  A surge of heat blossoms in Maki’s stomach as Nico’s sweet whimpers reach her ear, her cock twitching eagerly at both the way Nico’s folds caress her and at the prospect of sinking into her more intimately to claim her.

Claim.  If Maki’s being completely honest, though, the only one who’s claiming anything is Nico.  It really isn’t fair, she thinks, even as Nico starts palming her breasts over her undershirt.  There’s no doubt in her mind that Nico owns her— _has_ owned her ever since this arrangement between them started.  Maybe even before then.  There’s no way it could ever go well for Maki if Nico owns both her heart _and_ her body.  (Not that she’ll ever know about owning her heart.)

Nico reaches under her tank top and pulls it up, and Maki has to bite her lips to keep herself from moaning when Nico brushes her fingers against her nipples, pulling and tweaking.  Maki can only react by gripping her hands on the sheets and thrusting faster against Nico’s labia.  A whine of protest leaves her lips when Nico slows down to a stop, Maki’s cock resting uncomfortable unsatisfied and unstimulated under Nico’s pussy.  She eyes her quizzically, but the only answer she gets is Nico’s shit-eating grin.

“You didn’t expect to be lame and come _outside_ me, did you?” she taunts.  “How long will it take for you to actually stick it in?  I love rubbing my clit against your cock, but a girl like me needs to be filled, too, you know.”

Maki glares at her despite the scalding burn of her cheeks at the dirty talk.  “I’m not just going to stick it in without your permission,” she counters, turning her head to the side as though she can hide her face in the sheets.  If only she could get through at least _one_ of these encounters without the crippling embarrassment from Nico’s utter shamelessness.

“Yeah?” Nico questions, an annoying lilt in her voice that makes Maki want to smack her.  “Maki, I literally woke you up in the middle of the night and I even _said_ we’re gonna fuck.”

“But—” Maki starts, but her sentence is cut short when Nico sinks her hips, and Maki can only groan when the head of her cock just barely dips past Nico’s entrance.  “Is this consent enough for you?”

“Y-You’re not all the way in,” Maki points out, reaching out to grab Nico’s waist to steady her.

“So do the fucking work,” Nico commands, and Maki doesn’t need to be asked twice.  She pumps into her dutifully, thrusting upward again and again and again, becoming quickly addicted to the feeling of Nico’s vaginal walls squeezing her every time she sinks home.  Nico’s earlier bravado dissolves into nothing but sighs and high-pitched moans, and Maki _loves_ her like this, loves her when she’s finally lost herself enough to shut her mouth and let her body do the talking.  It’s at times like these when she’s finally being honest, for once.

“ _Yes_.”  Nico collapses on top of Maki, pressing her chest against hers, the satin material of her bra brushing against Maki’s nipples.  Her hands reach to grip Maki’s shoulders like a lifeline, using them as leverage to rock back in time with Maki’s thrusts.  “Fuck me, Maki—just like that, _just like that_ ,” she whimpers shakily, and that’s how Maki can tell she’s close—when she loses enough control to start _begging_.

They’re close enough that they could kiss, Maki realizes.  Close enough that she can smell her strawberry-scented lip gloss, close enough that she can feel Nico’s labored breaths tickle her own lips, but Maki refuses to make the first move.  Even when she’s busy driving her hips up meet Nico’s rhythm, to bury her shaft deep inside her, Maki’s still sober enough to remember not to give in and kiss Nico first.  No matter how much she wants it, there’s a limit to how much pride she’s willing to give up, and she’s not about to come off as the needier one.

Maki’s self-restraint cracks just a tiny bit, though, when her hands roam from the anchor of Nico’s hips to the curve of her back, tracing up and down the smooth plains of her skin.  The gesture is a bit too intimate for what they’re used to, but she masks the action by reaching up to unhook Nico’s bra, slipping it off and casting it aside.  If Nico notices anything, she doesn’t say, but she does grip Maki’s shoulders even harder and bury her face in her neck.

The movement is enough to make Maki almost come.  They’ve never fucked this closely before.  “N-Nico,” she starts, but suddenly there are lips on the curvature of her jaw, and Maki can’t speak anymore.  She holds her breath, hips frozen still even as she continues bouncing on her cock, but she can’t even pay attention to what’s going on down there when Nico’s actually _kissing_ her, lips trailing closer and closer to her own.

“ _Nico_ ,” Maki warns when Nico kisses the corner of her mouth.  Nico pauses accordingly, blinking, as though finally snapping from her haze.  They’re in dangerous territory now, and they both know they can’t go back if one of them breaks their word.  Maki’s cock is still aching and there’s nothing she’d love more than to come, but they’ve both got _rules_ to follow and she’d like to think she has enough willpower to remember that, at least.  “Think about what you’re doing.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Nico breathes, and that’s all the warning Maki gets before Nico presses her lips against hers.

It’s like a flip being switched.  White hot pleasure erupts from her center, and Maki pounds into Nico harder than she ever has before, moaning noisily as she rides out her sudden orgasm, hands roaming wherever she pleases—between Nico’s inner thighs, over her ass, up to her breasts.  She _wants_ her, needs to feel as much of her as she can—and as though Nico can sense Maki’s desire, she comes quickly in turn, screaming, and Maki comes a second time just from feeling Nico’s inner walls convulse around her cock, her hot load filling Nico again.

Maki continues thrusting lazily inside Nico, unwilling to detach herself quite so soon despite her overly sensitive member, but Nico sighs at the ministrations approvingly, kissing Maki again.  This isn’t real, Maki thinks.  This isn’t real and she’s going to wake up at any moment, but the firm and insistent press of Nico’s tongue against her lips forces her to accept the reality of it. Maki takes her tongue in, sucking gently, heart pounding wildly, and she’s so in disbelief that this is actually happening that she almost feels like crying.

“I love you, Maki,” Nico says after they part, and Maki hitches a breath.

“I—”

“I love you,” Nico repeats, lifting herself up from Maki’s lap.  A draft of cold air meets the sticky fluids on her skin where they’d been joined, and Maki shivers at the sudden chill.  “But you didn’t hear that, and this didn’t happen, got it?”

Before Maki can reach and pull her back, Nico’s already slipped her bathrobe back on and leaving.

“I’m sorry I was selfish,” is all Maki hears before the door closes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> What's their backstory? Why are they FWB? Who knows? I certainly don't.


End file.
